Living in Darkness
by Trisana Artemis Cahill
Summary: But that doesn't make the memories any less painful. Because the memories don't feel good, I never find myself fondly reminiscing about the fun times I had with my family, or the funny butterfly feeling I would get in the pit of my stomach whenever he and I were alone. No… all I have are painful reminders of what I lost. And what I'll never have again. (Bree/Chase)


**N/A:** So essentially, this is what would have happened if in "You Posted What?" Adam, Bree, and Chase hadn't escaped from the government's clutches.

* * *

><p>Bree's POV<p>

* * *

><p>The darkness seems endless. The echoing sounds of silence are never ending. My muscles are cramped. I feel as if I've been stuck in this position for years. But it couldn't have been that long. It just couldn't have been…months at most. I jump as an unexpected noise bounces around the small box I am crammed into. It takes longer than I would care to admit for me to realize that it was the sound of my laugh. Hah! The sound of my own laugh scares me. Perhaps it is because I rarely hear it so often anymore… Ahh! No! I can't think like that… it brings back the memories. Oh God… the memories. That is the hardest part of all of this; the memories. They are more ruthless than the darkness, more haunting than the silence, more cruel than the unforgettable realization of knowing exactly where I am or what is happening to me. The memories… are everything. Some people might cherish the memories… thoughts of better times. A time when I could smile without feeling forced, or where I could laugh without hearing the bitterness, or when my life didn't have the pit of emptiness during every second of the day… when I could see the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at me. I never realized what that look meant until it was too late. And now… and now it's meaningless. But that doesn't make the memories any less painful. Because the memories don't feel good, I never find myself fondly reminiscing about the fun times I had with my family, or the funny butterfly feeling I would get in the pit of my stomach whenever he and I were alone. No… all I have are painful reminders of what I lost. And what I'll never have again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Special Agent Graham?" one of the nameless men in black uniforms called out from the front of the plane.<p>

"What, soldier?" the Agent barked, annoyed from being distracted away from his phone call with his boss.

"We are approaching the landing site for Rat #1." He replied.

"Rat?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the dumb-ass agent who tore us away from our home.

"Yeah, Rat." Graham repeated, leaning to his right and yanking Adam up by his collar. "Cause that's what you are now. Nothing but pathetic Lab Rats."

"You won't get away with this." I spit at him, glaring a hole through his head.

He laughed at me with spite. "Oh, but little girl… I already have."

"What do you mean, landing site?" Chase asked from his seat on my right. He was crushed into the corner as I was pressed up beside him, doing my best to shy away from the agents in black.

"I told you already, didn't I?" Graham sighed in annoyance. "I'm separating you freaks. This is just stop #1."

"You can't separate us!" Adam cried, rising to his feet in anger.

"I can, and I am, to different continents in fact." The agent snapped, "This is your stop, Dumbo."

Graham yanked Adam to the door, pushing him into a black suited man's arms, who promptly pulled metal blindfolds over his eyes and a parachute around his arms, before opening the door and jumping out.

"Wait!" Adam shouted as he was pushed out the door and began falling.

"Adam!" Chase and I cried, trying to rush at the door, but being pulled back into our seats by our restraints.

A few more men in black jumped out of the speeding plane after Adam before Graham pulled the hatch closed again. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but everything else kind of faded away.

I could faintly hear Chase beside me, calling my name, trying to get my attention for some reason, but I didn't my best to tune him out too.

It was most likely a few hours, but it seemed like only a few minutes before the unforgettable words made it through the haze in my mind.

"Sir, we are approaching the drop off site for Lab Rat #3."

What?

And everything seemed to snap back into focus.

"Chase!" I screeched, shifting to the side, my arms wrapping around his, my body doing its best to mold to his, my whole being in a panic. "Chase, no! No, they can't do this! They can't do this! Don't leave me! Chase, please don't leave me!"

"Shh… Shh…" he murmured softly, pulling me into his arms as he rested his head on mine, doing his best to calm my sobs. He was trying his best to calm his nerves, but I could hear the fear in his voice and it shook me to my core. "We're going to be alright. We'll find a way out, okay? I'll find you."

"They're going to kill us." I muttered, shuttering against the warmth of his skin as I pressed against him harder.

"No… no, they won't." he tried to reassure me. "They're going to study us. There's a difference. There's a really big difference."

He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself instead of me.

"You'll find me?" I asked, looking up into his bright, shinning… tear filled eyes.

"I'll find you." He insisted, pressing a shaky kiss to my forehead.

"It's time, sir."

"Excellent." Graham smirked, reaching over for Chase's arm.

"No!" I cried, pulling him back.

"It's okay." Chase soothed, brushing the tears off my face.

"No, Chase…"

"I love you." He breathed, staring at me with a wobbly smile. "I never got up the courage to tell you. But I love you."

"Chase… I –"

"Let's go, Rat." Graham yelled over the rushing of the air from the open hatch.

With a parachute loosely tossed over his shoulders and a man in black gripping his arm, Chase was tossed out the door.

"Bree!"

"Chase!"

But he was gone.

* * *

><p>The strongest feeling of emptiness and rage filled my body then. I wanted to punch and kick and scream… but I did none. All the fight left in me was gone. So I did nothing. And I said nothing. From that moment on, I said nothing. This entire time I have been trapped in this damned government facility, I have not said a peep. I laughed in the guards faces. I screamed at the pain of the experiments. But not one word have I spoken since he left, and I started living in darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Like it? Love it? Feedback please! This was originally a one shot, but I was thinking of making this into a chapter story. Yes or No?


End file.
